Question: Is ${279244}$ divisible by $4$ ?
Explanation: A number is divisible by $4$ if the last two digits are divisible by $4$ . [ Why? We can rewrite the number as a multiple of $100$ plus the last two digits: $ \gray{2792} {44} = \gray{2792} \gray{00} + {44} $ Because $279200$ is a multiple of $100$ , it is also a multiple of $4$ So as long as the value of the last two digits, ${44}$ , is divisible by $4$ , the original number must also be divisible by $4$ Is the value of the last two digits, $44$ , divisible by $4$ Yes, ${44 \div 4 = 11}$, so $279244$ must also be divisible by $4$.